The “envelope” of a signal may refer to the varying amplitude of a sinusoidal or otherwise periodic signal, as known in the art. Varying amplitude signals are commonly used in a number of settings, such as digital communication systems employing advanced modulation schemes such as code division multiple access (CDMA), Global System for Mobile Communications Long Term Evolution (GSM-LTE), and quadrature amplitude modulation (QAM) (e.g., in microwave point-to-point communication systems).